<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe Its My Mind That's Hanging Off the Deep End by comicfanperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430691">Maybe Its My Mind That's Hanging Off the Deep End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson'>comicfanperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All New X-Men (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling in love but its platonic, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family, i love scott a lot this is just how i live my life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfanperson/pseuds/comicfanperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they'd know everything by now, but the future still holds too many secrets. Luckily, Scott has his pack with him, and things are easier.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Drake &amp; Jean Grey &amp; Hank McCoy &amp; Scott Summers &amp; Warren Worthington III, Bobby Drake &amp; Scott Summers, Hank McCoy &amp; Scott Summers, Jean Grey &amp; Scott Summers, Scott Summers &amp; Warren Worthington III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maybe Its My Mind That's Hanging Off the Deep End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a lil nervous abt posting this, but i had way too much fun with it not to post on main. </p><p>its something that i spent a lot of time on, and i really genuinely hope yall like &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scott can’t breathe, can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think, </span>
  </em>
  <span>everything feels so bad and wrong and gross and it hurts right in his soul and the man wants to curl into a ball and hide for the rest of forever. The hot tears that slip down his cheek burn like rivers of fire, but he knows it's not because he has laser-eyes, it's so much worse than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren’s hand on his shoulder is supposed to be warm and comforting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but it isn’t. Scott feels like he’s going to be physically sick and when he manages to whisper that out Hank shoves a waste bin in front of him and Scott officially loses his lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is wrong. This is so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, it’s okay, it's going to be okay,” and that’s Jean’s voice overriding basically everything he’s feeling like right now. It’s almost like he’s being forced to calm down, actually, and that just makes the nausea increase tenfold. Her voice is strong and rough, nearly commanding, and it hurts him in a way he’s never felt before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it calms him down enough to lift his face and look her in the eyes, her fingers are running through his messy hair and her other hand is placed on his cheek, yet it’s the look in her eyes that makes him come back to reality. It’s a red hot fire in the depths of her worried but loving gaze that shakes him to his core, and finally something breaks out over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a sob. It speaks about how lost and confused he is, and Hank and Warren start murmuring soothing nothings to him, and Scott drops his head again. He’s already trying to fit the situation into a neat little box with a box and stick it somewhere in his mental jigsaw puzzle in a way that won’t screw everything up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean is in his head though, she stops him before he can even get too far into it, makes him keep it there because they both know how dangerous this practice of his is. He needs to learn to handle this somehow, and not just shove it away to come crashing down later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somewhere, Scott hears Hank making requests to Bobby, and the teen scampers off, either because he really wants far away from the situation or he really wants to calm it down. Maybe a mix. Scott is starting to feel a wave of apathy crash over him. He feels like nothing matters, it is what it is anyways, he missed his opportunity to set up safety nets and contingency plans for this, so now he has to suffer the consequences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bitter thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well this is what you get </span>
  </em>
  <span>are sour and make him start crying again, it’s a much different kind of crying though. He feels like he’s past the point of caring, past the point of trying and making an effort to legitimately deal with it, and he wishes so bad that Jean wouldn’t look at this mess in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear voices in his head telling him that they ‘should’ve known he’d turn out like this’ and they sound like painful memories and old ghosts that should’ve been long defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm and heavy weight is wrapped around his shoulders and he realizes that Bobby has come back and Hank had had him grab a weighted blanket. Then someone presses a water bottle to his lips and he realizes there were probably some other things as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not what any of us were expecting but it’s going to be okay, Scott, we’re going to make it work,” Warren says so quietly, so certainly. Scott really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for a few minutes, then they help him stand up. If they notice how shaky his legs are and the full bodied shudders then they don’t say anything. He’s grateful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby and Jean help him to his bedroom, and Warren and Hank run off for reasons Scott’s not aware enough to pay attention to. Even once he’s in his bed, Jean and Bobby stay. They sit on either side of him, letting him breathe and process in the comfort of a more familiar place. It’s not a lot, but it’s what they can do and it helps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren and Hank come back with snacks and hot chocolate, and Scotts ends up in hysterics over the absurdity of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Jean says sternly, soothingly, “Calm down, Scott.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank and Warren look so stupidly concerned and it just adds fuel to the fire, and the tears and sobs that join in with the laughter become cause for more of that unfairly comforting talking and whispering from his four closest friends. And while he sits there listening to the unintelligible babbling, the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack </span>
  </em>
  <span>drifts around in his head. He doesn’t hate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours pass like that, waves of emotion swelling up and crashing spectacularly, causing his friends (family? </span>
  <em>
    <span>pack?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) to worry all over him all over again. Eventually, he wears himself out with it and he falls into a deep sleep, curled up against Hank and Jean, with Bobby and Warren still close enough to be touching. The four sit there and watch him with tired eyes and heavy hearts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby pipes up first, sounding more level headed and understanding than the other three feel combined, “We all should’ve known it’d come spilling out eventually.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean gave a short, bitter laugh, “I’ve actually been in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>head </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I can’t believe this happened.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeannie,” Warren murmurs, “This isn’t your fault.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” she agrees simply, “But I certainly didn’t help.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Hank asked incredulously, “We all did our best with this, and that's all anyone is asking of you, Jean.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No I mean- When I went poking around in his head all those times even before today. It wasn’t… It wasn’t right, or okay, and I probably just made things worse for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank watches her rub a thumb up and down on Scott’s cheek and he smiles at the young alpha, “But you understand that now. Now you know. And… something tells me we might have had to deal with something much worse much sooner if you hadn’t helped him the way you did.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean just keeps staring at Scott, and none of them are sure how she’s feeling until she asks, “Do you think that Essex knew?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a possibility,” Hank says, trying not to get too worked up over hearing that vile, vile name alone. Warren seems to be having the same problem, and Bobby looks understandably sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of them had the same problem when it came to Scott’s old ghosts, and that's that they've never had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> of meeting them. Scott was the first that Xavier saved, and he was there when Xavier saved all of the rest of them, and Scott was there to comfort and help each of them differently immediately after the big rescue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the four wished that they could face Scott’s old torturers themselves, if only because it’d be nice to hurt the people that had hurt him so badly. It had been a pain to even get names from Scott, though, he wasn’t the type to talk about old wounds, but he did get angry sometimes and yell very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>loudly about these people in the massive yard behind the school. So they had a few names, and Jean had a better idea of who they were and what they meant to Scott. She had even shared her precious bits of knowledge with Scott’s permission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The names brought out raging fires within their little pack, and Scott was notorious for telling people that it was fine even if it was clearly not. The guy had an iron lid on his emotions, thoughts, and feelings, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>maddening. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hank wished that Scott would allow people to get angry for him for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How… How didn’t we know sooner?” Bobby asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Warren frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His older self is- was, whatever, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beta. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Secondary genders don’t just change like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean sighed so sadly that all of them felt it deep within their beings, “They must have hid it. Maybe it was a decision between just him and the professor, maybe we all had a say in it too, but with enough suppressants and scent neutralizers…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“A perfect solution,” Warren grumbled sarcastically, “I’ve always said that one of these days he’s going to have to face his problems and I really hope that today is the day.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Hank glanced at the bedside clock, “Well, considering there’s only thirty-eight minutes left in this day I think tomorrow might be more likely. Scott isn’t the only one who needs to sleep, it’s crucial we’re all at functioning levels to deal with this gracefully. I know that we all want to be our best and do our best to help him, and the most efficient way to get there right now would be to sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean and Warren and Bobby gave various forms of agreement, and the tiredness that each of them felt stunk heavily in the air. Hank’s inner alpha wanted everyone asleep, safe, and calm </span>
  <em>
    <span>now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gave Jean a thankful look as she helped Bobby curl up comfortably to get some sleep, and pulled one of the blankets over his shoulders, while Hank basically pulled Scott on top of himself so that Warren could settle in snugly on Hank’s other side. Jean laid herself horizontal to the headboard, her nose pressed into Bobby’s hair and her hand petting the side of Scott’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the most ideal sleeping situation, but it worked for them and that was what mattered in that moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scott woke up feeling completely drained, the quiet murmurings of Bobby and Warren helping to rouse him from his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-not really going to do that to him, right?” Bobby whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I dunno,” Warren replied just as quietly, “In a way it makes sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Our whole schtick is being honest about ourselves and not hiding to please others. It doesn’t make sense.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know what you mean, but it is his choice, even if its a stupid one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys?” Scott croaked out, “What the hell are you talking about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank began waking up beneath him, probably sensing Scott’s distress and discomfort through that weird alpha sixth sense thing. He rubbed a soothing hand up and down Scott’s back as he began to wake up, and Scott kind of wanted to hate how much it worked to calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Is everything ok?” Hank asked, which in turn woke up Jean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” she asked blearily, the alpha in her making her gather her wits quickly in case there was immediate danger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, everything is okay,” Warren reassured them, “I think Bobby and I just woke Scott up to a more… unexpected conversation.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t even know what you guys were talking about,” Scott said, trying to shove down all the nervousness and panic that was starting to rise at two very concerned and upset alphas being so close to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just speculation,” Warren told him, “I’m sorry we shouldn’t have been talking like that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s okay Scotty don’t worry about it,” Bobby murmured, pressing his hand to Scott’s cheek as a simple way of apologizing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott pressed his face into the hand before he even knew what he was doing, and when he realized it was happening he almost felt embarrassed and began to pull back, causing Bobby to don the expression of a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry,” Scott said the second he realized the implications of what just happened, “I wasn’t thinking I just- I’m not used to it... Not sure I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bobby offered a small smile, “S’ok, we’ll figure it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I… I guess we will.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~*~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spent the day in that little room, watching reruns on the small TV in there and the four taking turns running to the kitchen to grab snacks or drinks. Card games were played and conversations about anything except the current problem were had. It was painfully clear to Scott that they were trying to keep his mind off of things, and he appreciated the effort, he really did, but it got to a point where he knew he needed it to go deeper than that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleeping bags and pillows and bean bags of all kinds had been dragged into the room throughout the day, and everyone was sprawled about in various positions. At least one of them was within touching distance of Scott though, despite how much he tried to show or say otherwise the guy had always felt physical love very deeply. Having someone there to touch and hold made him feel more loved and taken care of than anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, Warren was the closest to him, and Scott decided that he needed a hug from his Angel, even if it wasn’t common for Scott to act in such a… blatantly needy way. He crawled towards Warren until his face was pressed into the beta’s shoulder blades and leaned heavily against him, appreciating the soft and comforting texture of Warren’s wings. He wrapped his arms around Warren’s neck and inhaled the bare scent of his friend, somewhere deep within Scott was glad that Warren wasn’t wearing a shirt because the closeness he had to Warren in this moment was something that Scott so desperately needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Warren chuckled fondly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmph,” Scott replied, face still smushed up against Warren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Warren grinned cheekily. Jean, Hank, and Bobby turned their heads to see what had Warren so giggly, and they all cracked up at the amusing picture of Scott burrowing into those pretty white wings like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop making fun of me,” Scott pouted, half his words too muffled to understand, but he managed to get his point across. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww,” Jean said a bit mockingly, leaning across Hank’s lap to look at Scott better, “Are you suddenly shy?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Scott turned bright red and groaned, trying to hide deeper into Warren’s wings. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“C’mon, Jeannie, ‘suddenly’?” Warren laughed, “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been shy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank hummed thoughtfully, leaning back some and wrapping his arms around Jean and Bobby to pull them closer, ignoring their bubbling laughter in favor of pretending he had no idea what he was doing, “Hmmm, has he though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> yeah,” Warren said with surety, pulling his wings closer to his back in order to hide Scott even more, “He pushes it all down when it comes to missions and stuff sure, but have him be a civilian for a whole day and he just doesn’t know what to do with himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Warren,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Scott complained loudly, pulling his head back a bit to be perfectly loud and clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I get what you mean,” Hank conceded with a cheeky smile, letting Bobby go as the younger teen was struggling to get out of Hank’s grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Scott,” Bobby said once he had climbed up onto the bed beside him, “We love you even with that giant stick up your ass.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” Scott whispered, falling backwards flat onto his back, he covered his face with his hands dramatically, absolutely tomato red underneath them, “Why do you people do this to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a labor of love,” Warren replied smoothly, turning around to watch Scott as he rolled onto his side and away from his friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t,” Warren frowned, pulling Scott onto his lap. Immediately Scott octopussed himself around Warren and shoved his face into Warren’s neck, a high pitched whine escaping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank and Jean each tensed up at the sound, it wasn’t a distressed one in any way, in fact it was just needy, but their inner alphas were too young to fully understand that. They joined Bobby on the bed with Warren and Scott, Hank was quick to crowd in against Scott’s back so he was sandwiched in. The alpha rumbled happily as he stroked Scott’s sides until he completely just melted against Warren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It still amazed Hank how positively tiny Scott is, and Hank knew it’s part of the fact that he himself is so large, but even stacked up against someone average-sized like Warren it was almost worrying. Hank tried to forget exactly what all this new information meant, for years Scott was simply thought to be unpresented, though now…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hank, you’re tickling me,” Scott laughs, squirming in place as jiggly as jello due to the fact he had just been on the receiving end of a bone-melting massage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am?” Hank asks mischievously and starts increasing his efforts tenfold, gentle but completely inescapable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott breaks down into a fit of laughter as Warren holds him tight so can’t escape and Hank attacks his sides mercilessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jean!” Scott manages to get out between gasping breaths, “Bobby! Help!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean just lounges back with a smirk on her lips, “Hmmm… No, no I think you’re okay. You could get out of that yourself if you really wanted to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott pouts out, “Traitor!” Before Bobby comes and joins in, tickling Scott’s exposed feet on the other side of Warren. Weakly, Scott tries to kick away but is too tense to really do anything, not to mention Warren has a surprisingly tight hold on Scott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh God, stop!” Scott cries out breathlessly, his gut aching from how hard they made him laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Hank lets up, and pulls Scott away from Warren and into his lap. Before he even knows what he’s doing, Scott has curled up like a kitten against Hank’s chest, soft and sleepy and needy as all hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, he doesn’t even know what he’s doing,” Jean sighed, watching him with warm and fond eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Warren murmured, leaning against her so she could run her fingers through his long hair. Bobby laid down so his head was in Warren’s lap, and the older beta wasted no time before scratching his short nail’s against Bobby’s scalp, fingers simultaneously carding through the short hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scott?” Bobby whispers softly, the question in his voice shaky and fearful, but not uncertain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he murmurs, warm and languid, feeling safe surrounded by those who love and care for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want, we’ll support you,” Bobby said, reaching out to hold Scott’s hand tight. Warren wrapped both arms around Bobby’s shoulders, and nuzzled his nose into the back of Bobby’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott returned the sentiment with a warm, tired smile, and gripped Bobby’s hand tightly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words were said, but the love and appreciation and simple love of </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>hung thick in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will always be our packmate,” Hank reminded him quietly, “We each have a future we want to change, and you will not have to face yours alone, or without backup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scott’s lips pinch together thoughtfully, and it's all too easy to see his shoulders go rigid. Warren wants to smooth him back down into putty again, but he knows it won’t do any good. Stressed out is Scott’s natural state. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know what I’d do without you guys...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, all of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This isn’t easy to deal with, and I don’t want it to hinder the team...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m scared, I don’t to be a burden.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But I think as long as we stick together things will be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can deal with this, just as long as you don’t leave me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean reaches over to rub his shoulder comfortingly. “This is forever, Scott. We’ll be here for you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a short, anxious breath, “Do you think other omegas have such a hard time with… well… being omegas?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hank hums, runs his fingers through Scott’s hair, “It’s hard to say, but I do think I know where all of your apprehension comes from.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe give us the rundown later?” Bobby suggests with a yawn, “I’m sleepy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warren nods lazily, and Hank just gives the two a fond smile, “Alright. Later, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, yes, their future is scary. It’s a big question mark, it’s something that none of them are sure they could handle, but together things are easier. Together things make more sense and are so much easier to deal with, and there’s no reason they would ever break apart. Especially with all that they now know. Especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They could do this, and they would do it together. Always together. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>